Fortune Favors LoVe
by isdonisgood
Summary: What if the fortune cookie Duncan had given Veronica had made her react differently? author's choice prompt from vm redux on lj for episode 2.01. One shot at the moment, I don't feel ready to continue it just yet.


Fic: Fortune Favours LoVe.

Rating: PG

Word Count: 3,553

Summary: What if the fortune cookie had a different effect on Veronica?

Author's note: So this started out as an author's choice for episode 2.01 for vm_redux but then it also happened to include prompts 21, 22, 23, 24, and 26.

Veronica moved mechanically. She couldn't help it. She was still sad from what happened and having to spend her birthday alone wasn't helping matters. She knew it wasn't her father's fault that he had a last minute bail jumper or Wallace's for having to go on a family vacation. And Logan, well him not being there was all her own fault. Seeing Duncan leave out of the corner of her eye, she went to clear he's table. Stacking the cups on top of each other she noticed a golden box left on the table with a tag with her name on it. Placing down one of the cups she picked up the box and opened in quickly, setting the lid back down on the table. Pushing past the tissue paper she pulled out the fortune cookie that was sitting in the box. Opening it quickly she read the fortune and it brought a tear to her eye.

_True love stories never have endings._

Setting the cookie down again she rushed over to the counter and grabbed her bag, calling back to the manager that she had to leave. She ran into Duncan in her way out and when he gave her a questioning look she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Veronica whispered in he's ear before pulling away and running up the stairs.

"Wait! Veronica! What do you mean?!" Duncan called after her but Veronica didn't stop until she had reached her car, opened the door and got in. Starting the car, she drives as fast as possible towards a house she hadn't seen the inside of for a month.

Praying that the security code hadn't changed she punched in the code she knew and almost jumped for joy when the gates opened in front of her and she almost jumped again when she saw that the boy inside was alone. Locking the car and heading up the stairs she knocks on the door impatiently. Bouncing on her heals it felt like forever til the boy answered the door but when he finally did she could help but smile.

"What, Veronica? Do you want to kick me while I'm down?" Logan asked impatiently, trying hard not to relay too many of his emotions to the girl standing in front of her.

Veronica sighed and tried to think of the words to say to convey what she is feeling but as she was trying another saying came into her head. Logan had to take a step backwards when the tiny blonds' lips touched his, in order to stop them from falling over. Pulling away quickly Logan took two steps back to try and put some distance between the two of them.

"Why are you here?" Logan demanded to know.

Veronica closed her eyes, "I was working at the hut today and as usual Duncan was there. I was cleaning up he's table after he had left and there was a present, for me, on the table. When I opened it there was a fortune cookie inside and what it said prompted me to come here to you."

"So then why are you here kissing me?" Logan yelled, "Prince Charming is making he's play. It's what you've been waiting for!"

"No it's not. I've been waiting for you to get your head out of your arse and become yourself again." Veronica yelled right back.

"What?!" Logan asked confused.

"That night I wasn't going to break with you without giving you an ultimatum. I just wanted the boy I fell in love with back." Veronica whispered, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

"So then why has it taken you a month to get here?" Logan questioned.

"Because you hating me meant that you weren't out dodging bullets every night."

"'Cause I'm so better of without you!" Logan cried, "Go away Veronica, I don't think I can handle you being wishy washy with my feelings again." As he moved to close the door Veronica spoke up.

"That's fine Logan but you should that I love you and that breaking up with you is one of my biggest regrets, closely followed by not letting you know how I felt when you told me how you felt." Veronica whispered before placing the fortune in Logan's hand and leaving.

Logan looked down at what the paper he was holding and read what it said. Looking up he called out to Veronica, "You know I always we were more epic."

"Spanning years and continents?"

"More like lives ruined and blood shed."

"I'd prefer us to never have an ending." Veronica whispered before turning back to Logan.

"Yeah, well, I'd prefer us to fight but not break up. Do you think you can do that as well?"

"I think it can be arranged," Veronica replied as a big smile broke out on her face. "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"I don't know. What do you want me to be saying?" Logan asked.

"That you'll give me another chance to be with you, to trust you and to love you like you deserve. Like I should have the first time," Veronica whispered, "At least think about it, ok?"

"Ok." Logan said with a nod which Veronica returned before turning to head back to her car. "Ah, I thought about it. I want us, Veronica but right now, where we're at, I don't think we'd work. But I want you in my life so maybe we could be friends?"

"Ok I can live with that." Veronica said, "I'll be going then. Maybe we can hangout later in the week?"

"Sure I'll call when I'm free." Logan said.

"I'll be waiting." Veronica said as she stopped at her car and got in before leaving.

**********

The last month of summer passed quickly. Veronica and Logan were together whenever they had a spare moment, although they were yet to start dating again, much to the frustration of Veronica. They went to movies, got coffee, headed to the beach with both their friends and did their back to school shopping together. The gap between the 09ers and non 09ers remained as wide as it had at the beginning of summer but with Logan now out of the equation the tension was slowly started to break. Logan helped Veronica to earn back Meg's friendship and while she had spent time convincing Meg that her feelings for Duncan weren't returned she liked to think that it also helped to convince Logan. And while Duncan had continued to show up to the hut every day Veronica had talked to one of the other workers and they switched sections when Duncan came in until the boy had finally gotten the idea and given up coming. Usually she wouldn't use such an indirect approach but she was dealing with Duncan and despite the fact she no longer had romantic feelings for him she still didn't want to hurt him.

School started back up and Veronica helped Wallace with his fake drug results. Logan was over the moon when he helped Veronica break into Clemmons' office, with a set of Clemmons' keys. He had spent the majority of their time together since then trying to get her to lend him the keys so he could cut another copy for himself. Veronica hadn't given in but it was fun to watch Logan beg. After she had proven that the partners of the Boat Loads of Fun incorporation had faked the drug results of some of Neptune's athletic stars and her week was almost complete. All that was left was an excursion to Shark Stadium and another chance to try and skilfully avoid Duncan's advances, to little avail it seemed.

"Well Veronica, didn't you miss me?" Duncan asked cutting off her path to the bus.

"Miss as in 'I miss the annoying piece of gum on my shoe' then yeah I missed you." Veronica replied trying to catch Logan's eye. Although all he could do when he did notice them was laugh at her misfortune and return to his conversation with Meg.

"Oh be like that" Duncan said, "You know you missed me."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Veronica moved to go past but Duncan moved into her path.

"I'm gonna miss you. Call me when you're done and tell me all about it," he whispered before moving around her and leaving the car park. Veronica turned around to watch him walk away with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ah young love," Logan quipped from behind her.

Veronica turned around quickly, "Oh, you and Duncan have a secret love now. Isn't that just the sweetest thing?"

Logan just rolled he's eyes at the blond before pulling her towards Meg and the door to the bus. Veronica noticed that Meg's eyes stayed behind them, following Duncan as he headed towards his car in the parking lot. Veronica couldn't figure out whether or not Meg was sad to see him leave because she was still in love with him or whether she was happy to see him leave because it meant that she wouldn't have to put up with him. Deciding to forget it for the moment she instead moved to get onto the bus. Taking the seat next to Meg she watched as Logan slid into the seat in front of her and the Casablancas brothers slid into the seat in front of him.

Turning back to the girls Logan asked, "So how does it feel to be a cheerleader again?"

"Great now I'm off the dope 'cause that was really effecting my game. I was all lets go lets go, L E T S... duh." Meg replied.

"Oh my God. Meg was that sarcasm." Veronica said shock, "Would it be weird to say I'm oddly proud at the moment."

"Yes it would but since you're already a freak I doubt adding weird to it will matter." Logan replied.

"I am not a freak!" Veronica protested.

"Yes you are. You're the one who's freakishly small." Logan said while trying to pat Veronica on the head as she tried to push he's hands away.

"Dude stop flirting with Mars and check out the delicate flower just waiting for one of us to pluck her." Dick said before pointing at the new girl.

"Dick. I think God's still waiting to pick you brains." Veronica snarled.

"And why's that Ronnie dearest." Dick replied turning he's body around to face her fully.

"Well if think the potential Mayor's daughter is going to let you in her pants you've got another thing coming."

"Well who wouldn't want a good time with the Dickster?"

"Maybe the girl you gave Gonorrhoea to last week," Veronica snarled.

"Enough children," Logan said making a time with he's hands to signal time out between the pair.

"I'll be quiet if she does," Dick said quickly.

"Only in your dreams would I do as you want Dick." Veronica replied

"Well in my dreams you're riding my big..." Dick began.

"Enough!" Meg cried. "Please stop talking."

"Yeah dude. There are innocent ears here." Logan said moving to cover Meg's ears with he's hands.

"Shut it Echolls," Meg snapped before turning away to ignore them until they reached the stadium.

* * *

Veronica and Meg watched in disgust Dick tried to get the new girl, Gia, to go out with him on Saturday night. Veronica wasn't impressed with her first glimpse of the new girl, not that she had talked to her yet, but her need to explain the way she was dressed was something that Veronica couldn't comprehend.

Turning back to the buffet she noticed how much food Logan was pilling onto he's plate. Laughing she said, "If you eat all that you're going to get love handles."

Logan pretended to look offended, "I have an excellent metabolism, thank you very much."

"Well then I'm just jealous and I'm going to talk to Meg, who I'm not jealous of." Veronica replied before turning and heading over to Meg. Logan turned and watched as the two blonds greeted each other and start a conversation.

"How long are you going to hold out?" Dick asked. Logan turned with a puzzled look on his face, unsure as to what Dick was referring to, "With Mars dude. I will be the first to say that I don't like her but she makes you happy and I must say that counts for a lot. So stop wasting your time and bang her already."

"Dude you know that there is more to life than just 'banging' chicks, right?"

"Don't deflect from the subject."

"We weren't really talking about any subject I really want to discuss with you." Logan replied with a shrug.

"Look dude, you want Mars and Mars wants you, so why don't you just hurry up and bang each other and then see if you still have feeling for her or if you just need to bang each other out of your system."

"That's no reason to have sex with her." Logan protested.

"Then what's the point to having a chick pine after you?" Dick asked confused.

"Depends," Logan said with a shrug, "Now did you only come over here to ask about my love life or was there a more important reason."

"My dad's sending a limo. Do you want in?"

"What's wrong with the bus?"

"Beav was complaining about the seats so he got dad to send us a limo." Dick said with a shrug, "But it's a limo dude, is there really any question whether you're coming with us. And to sweeten the pot I'll even ask Ronnie if she wants to come so you can lay the ground work to your plan." Dick continued before leaving Logan alone at the buffet table.

****************

Veronica took her seat on the bus as she pulled out her phone to call and let Logan know what she was doing.

Answering on the second ring Logan said, "Where are you Mars? We're waiting?"

"I'm on the bus dork."

"Then I'll come with you." Logan sighed.

"Logan, I know you pretend to be an idiot so pretend for a second that you're acting smart." Veronica said.

"Ok now what?"

"Look around you, do you see the bus anywhere?"

Logan looked around before sighing into the phone, "The bus left already."

"Yes congratulations. I knew you had it in you."

"Ha, ha. Why aren't in the limo?"

"You want to put me in a limo with people who can't stand me and that I can't stand, and you expect us all to come out of it alive."

"Hey I wouldn't kill you and neither would Meg or Beaver."

"But I doubt you would help while they savagely attack me."

"No I'd probably laugh." Logan conceded.

"Ok we're stopping now so I'll talk to you when we get back. Don't forget you're my lift."

"I won't forget Ronnie."

* * *

The passengers in the limo heard the explosion before they saw the bus go over the edge of the cliff. As the driver brought the limo to a sudden stop the passengers began pouring out. Logan sat motionless in the limo until he heard Meg's cries for Veronica. Somehow while he's head was trying to comprehend the fact that he had just seen a bus go over a cliff he had forgotten that Veronica was on the bus and now he couldn't sit still. Jumping quickly out the bus he ran for the edge calling out Veronica's name. As he came to the edge of the cliff he stopped and peered over still calling Veronica's name while the rest of the students looked at him in silent shock. Moving forward slowly he tried to get as close to the edge as he could when he felt a set of hands grab he's arm.

"Logan, don't jump she's not worth it." Dick said, seemingly unfazed, as he tried to pull Logan back from the edge.

"But she's dead." Logan whispered, "VERONICA!!" he cried out in animalistic cry as he tried to move closer to the edge, "COME BACK!!"

"Beaver! Help me." Dick called as he leaned back, trying to keep Logan from falling.

"VERONICA!!! PLEASE!! BABY!! COME BACK!!!" Logan yelled as tears finally fell from he's eyes as he realised Veronica may not be coming back. He barely registered the fact that Cassidy had grabbed the arm Dick wasn't holding and slowly the two brothers were pulling him away from the edge. He's thoughts rested solely on Veronica. She was all that mattered and now she was gone. Why hadn't he realised that sooner?

"Logan you need to calm down." Meg whispered through her own tears. "She wouldn't want this from you. You know that."

"I don't know anything!" Logan cried, "Only what I didn't do!!"Logan hang his head down onto he's chest before he tried to pull away from the Casablancas brothers again.

"Meg, open the door please." Dick said as he Beaver pulled harder to get Logan towards the limo, "We'll lock him in. Then he won't be able to hurt himself." He told her.

Meg opened the door and watched as they pushed Logan inside, closed the door and hand the driver use the remote lock to lock him inside.

* * *

By the time the limo rolled into the school there was only one thought going through Logan's mind. Get to Mr Mars and make sure that he was the one who informed him of what had happened. After that as far as he was concerned all bets were off. Whoever wanted to kill him first could take their best swing. He didn't care who it was just as long as it happened soon.

Ignoring the pleas of Dick and Meg that he shouldn't drive he got in he's X-Terra and drove towards the Mars' residence to relay he's news.

* * *

When Weevil pulled into the school's parking lot he could barely contain he's laugh as Veronica started to curse Logan's name.

"This isn't funny," Veronica fumed, "Now you have to take me home."

"No girl, I said I'd bring you here. There was nothing about taking you home."

Veronica tilted her head, "Please Weevil." Weevil continued to shake he's head until Veronica added a pout into the mix.

"Fine. Hop on already."

"You're the best."

* * *

Veronica was confused when she saw Logan's car. Shaking her head she thanked Weevil and headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Logan was still a mystery to her, even after 5 years. He couldn't wait 10 minutes for her to show up at school but he could wait at her house. Turning at the top of the stairs to head towards the door to her apartment she saw Logan heading out of the door, wiping he's face with one of he's hands.

"Hey dork! You couldn't wait for me." Veronica called out.

Logan looked up startled at hearing Veronica's voice. Shaking he's head to clear it he thought he was looking at a ghost. Moving slowly towards Veronica he was trying to gage how really this was.

"Are you ok? Look I know I didn't get off the bus but you could have waited for me. Weevil, the idiot, decided to take this long, winding off the coast road home. I don't know why but I'm just glad he didn't leave me at the service station like the bus did." Veronica rambled waiting for Logan to react, "Ok. What is going on with you Logan?"

"You're alive." Logan whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"The bus..." Logan started, "It... went over... a cliff. We thought... we thought..."

"Oh god, Logan," Veronica whispered before stepping forward and hugging him, "I'm ok. I'm alive."

"You're ok?" Logan asked before wrapping he's arms around her and pulling her as close as possible. "Oh god, you're dad."

"What about him?"

"I just told him you were dead."Logan whispered.

"Well I better get in there and tell him your wrong." Veronica said moving to walk past him. Logan however grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her back to him, placing he's lips on hers. Veronica leaned back into him and placed her hands into he's hair as she angled her head so that she could deepen the kiss. Moaning Logan ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, trying to coax her into opening her mouth for him. Instead Veronica pulled back slowly breaking their kiss.

"I should go see my dad." Veronica whispered.

"Yeah, of course." Logan said brushing a piece of hair of her forehead.

"Come with me."

"I think that's more of a father daughter thing, don't you?"

"I don't want you to leave yet."

"Veronica, go be with your dad. We'll talk tomorrow. I'll pick you up for school and we can brave the reporters together, make out in the back seat of the car. You know normal couple things."

"Logan, let's not be normal."

"So you don't want to make out in the backseat of my car?"

"Oh no, that we are doing."

"Than I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Oh but parting is such sweet sorrow." Veronica replied.

"Yeah. You just go deal with father." Logan said before turning around to leave again.

"Logan." Veronica called. Logan turned around just as Veronica made it to him and pulled him down into another kiss. "I'm really glad I get to do that again."

"I'm really glad you get to do that again too."

"Shut it, jackass." Veronica said with a shake of the head before she ran back to her apartment to tell her father she was alive.


End file.
